You know you're a Ryosaku fan if
by Rinx Lawrence
Summary: you know you're a Ryosaku fan if you do the following. warning some stuff might be of strange nature to some


Disclaimer: I don't want to hear it I said I don't want to

Happy Birthday To Fyerigurl who said that she was getting fond of Ryosaku

And a smiley to Caroline who reads my stories, even though she doesn't know a thing about Ryosaku

Just finish you're feature okay so we won't have to be scolded, again

Welcome to the club!

(I do not, in any circumstances own Pot)

First symptom is from **Animew13**

**You're a Certified Ryosaku fan if you…**

A recently developed PoT virus called Ryosaku has been spreading like wildfire worldwide, check out its symptoms for you to know if you acquired it

**O_O**

**-You** knew Sakuno and Ryoma were meant to be the moment you saw them together.

**-You** get excited whenever you hear the word RyoSaku, so excited you have to cut down caffeine in order to make yourself less excited

**-You** replay scenes from the anime and manga which has RyoSaku moments in them.

**-You** call Ryoma, Ryoma-kun

**-You** daydream about Ryosaku too much you're teacher snaps at you saying that sleeping/dreaming is done with the eyes closed

**-You** search the internet for Ryosaku Pictures

**-You** have large eyebags because of reading many fanfics about them

**-You** imagine what their child would look like

-**You **try drawing them but end up with a barely recognizable face that could not have passed for a monster

-**You** say your drawing is chibi, for kawainess effect, but your friend will tell you that it is nowhere near chibi or cute

**-You **wanted to make a RyoSaku doujin only to recall your past embarrassment. You draw it anyway and kept in under your bed, your closet, or a loose floorboard-any place you think safe from any non-Ryosaku fan

-(for girls) **You **try growing your hair like Sakuno, wondering if your crush would tell you that you're hair is too long

-(for girls) once you have a long hair you tie them up in two braids wondering if anyone knew your inspiration

-** you** have already saw the pair puri manga 5 wherein Sakuno waited for Ryoma in the airport

**-You** say that you don't remember names and the faces that go with them

**-You** act like you were navigationally challenged, so that you're crush would accompany you

**-You** purposely catch yourself trouble, wondering if your crush would save you by firing tennis balls

**- You** try cooking packed lunch to let your friends taste it, but when you do, you realize no one wants them

**-You** know each of Sakuno and Ryoma's character songs

**- you** try imitating Sakuno's timid behavior and the next day Ryoma's cool, cocky personality, and then your friends will question your Sanity

**-You** try offering a drink to friends you quarreled with

**-You** rode a public transportation and you saw a boy who looks like ryoma, and you suddenly went Ryoma-kun. Kyaa…..

**- You** try calling everyone smaller than you "Ochibi"

**-You** keep on imagining Sakuno with her hair down

**-You** wonder if Ryoma casting a shadow on his face, in anime Ryosaku moments (or even in the manga) means that he is blushing

**-You** are on a dilemma about choosing Manga Sakuno or Anime Sakuno

**-You** thought about scribbling and doodling on your tennis balls

**-you** signed or made a petition to Konomi-sama to add RyoSaku on PoT

**-You** swear, you are gonna kill Horio and separate his Unibrow just because you saw in Wikipedia that he has a slight crush on Sakuno

**-You** declared war upon Ryosaku haters

And Finally

You are proud to say that you are a True-blooded Ryosaku Fan, even though some people hate the pairing, you are forever unfazed by their criticisms and remarks. You are strong!

**P.S.**

**(from: kyohei11sunako)**

You'll try doing some things mentioned in the fic that you really don't do just so you could call yourself a real RyoSaku fan.

**END**

AN: Fyerigurl's( or is it Fyerigirl?) "You know you're watching too much Pot" gave me the inspiration for this

Her Story, To Catch a falling star is one of my faves, and one that I've accepted in my Pot Universe

Belated happy birthday to you.. ( I know it's too late )

Mind you all, if you want to add some symptoms feel free to review or PM me. Okay that?


End file.
